The present invention relates to a textile belt strap, especially for use in personnel safety devices in land vehicles, aircraft and watercraft.
Such belt straps are used, for example, in a known manner as safety belts for restraining a person that is sitting on a vehicle seat and is strapped in by means of the safety belts. A further application is provided with safety seats for land vehicles, aircraft and watercraft where the load caused by a person sitting in the seat is taken up by textile belt straps and is shunted into a structure that is secured to the vehicle. A safety seat of this type is described, for example, in DE 10 2004 062 350 B3, where a sitting portion that accommodates a person that is to be transported can be secured in position by means of support straps made of a textile material, stretched between the floor and the ceiling of the vehicle, and extending above and below the seating portion. With such an arrangement of textile belt straps as support straps, the seating portion is uncoupled or isolated from the vehicle chassis, so that if vibrations or impacts or so-called blasts of the vehicle occur, for example due to mines, the occupant of the vehicle is stressed less.
However, textile belt straps used in this fashion have the problem that when loading occurs, in other words when safety straps are loaded or stressed when an accident occurs, or upon loading of support straps of safety seats that are stretched in vehicles with a permanent tension, one must guess if the loading has exceeded the permissible load limit of the textile belt strap, so that if necessary the safety strap or the support strap must be replaced.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a textile belt strap such that if the belt strap is stressed or loaded, one can recognize if the loading of the belt strap has remained within a permissible limit.